scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocko (Wolfember)
"Gahhh...These two....especially the one with the dreads....I feel like frying him to a crisp right now..." ''-Rocko, from Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga.'' Rocko is Wolfember's amnesiac alter ego and Modon's accomplice in Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga. Rocko is more or less the same as Wolfember, also adapting his skills and attacks from every game he's been in. Unlike his usual self, however, he differs mentally than before, bearing loyalty to his boss instead of acting stubborn and grumpy. Physical Appearance Rocko's appearance is highly similar to Wolfember, though he differs very little. To alter his appearance, Wolfember wears a forest green-colored mask over his face and blue eyes (whereas Wolfember has green eyes in state), symbolizing his amnesiac state. Origin of Name Rocko's name in the Scorpius series is another term for "rookie", usually a beginner in a type of skill. Development Like Modon was inspired by Popple, Rocko was inspired by Rookie, the amnesiac Bowser character from the Mario series. History Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga Ice Woods In the Ice Forest, Gregory and Fire travel through in order to get the Ice Plant to cure Queen Luscious's heartburn. In a certain part of the forest, however, one of the characters is suddenly "replaced" by Modon (depends on whom is in the second order), who shocks the other character before going deeper into a clearing. The other character then rejoins, and the duo are together again. Once Gregory and Fire enter the clearing, Modon is caught in the act, and summons Rocko, whom ironically is an amnesiac Wolfember. While pestering Wolfember, Modon snaps, and starts a fight. After the fight, Modon bashes on Rocko for their failure, but brushes it off before heading to the Ice Plant. As the duo headed deeper into the forest, they encounter an old man and his Ice Tree, which the tree reveals that both Rocko and Modon were ensnared by it. The Ice Tree then launches the duo out into another area before fighting Gregory and Fire. After the Ice Tree's defeat, Rocko and Modon were never to be seen until at Dragon's Grotto. Dragon's Grotto In Dragon's Grotto, Rocko and Modon snuck inside to lay low for a while in the deepest part of the place. As they were prepared to leave, the Dragon Gem lands onto the floor from above. Suggesting that it's their lucky day, Modon plans to head off with it, until Gregory and Fire appear again. Angry from seeing them again, Modon takes the Cancerus Gem aside, then fights the two again. After another defeat, two magnetic poles drop from the ceiling, which triggers the Cancerus Gem, causing it to fly away. Determined to not let the treasure get away, Modon clings onto it, with Rocko, Gregory, and Fire in tow. As the Gem flies throughout the sky, Modon is the first to fall, with Gregory, Fire, and then Rocko afterwards when the Gem splits into many parts. The criminal duo disappeared from the scene until later at Snappy Jungle. Snappy Jungle In Snappy Jungle, Rocko and Modon are seen once again in the jungle, with one of the Cancerus Gem parts in tow. When Gregory and Fire see them, the two flee, and gets lost in a deeper part of the jungle. When the duo catches up with them, they try to escape, but realized that they were cornered. Disappointed, Modon starts a scrap with them again, only to lose. Despite their loss, however, they flee from the jungle with the Cancerus Gem part they found. They disappear from the premises until at Phantom Mansion. Phantom Mansion At Phantom Mansion, Rocko and Modon are seen for the last time as a duo. They stumble upon another Cancerus Gem part in the basement, lying low once again from danger. However, they cannot escape due to Ghost Dragon owning the place, so they wait until Gregory and Fire came to defeat him. Afterwards, they were about to make a run for it, but Gregory and Fire block the way, sending Modon into a frenzy. He then orders Rocko to fight against the two once again. After their loss once again, the four were suddenly scared out of the mansion by an ominous scream, separating them. Gregory and Fire managed to stay together, but Modon scurries away, leaving Rocko behind. However, seeing Gregory run away brings his memories back, no longer going by "Rocko". Attacks *Multiple Hammer Throw *Bullet Fire *Dash Punch *Fire Breath *Wolf Stomp *Wolf Claw *Wolf Fireball Drop Attacks With Modon *Modon Beak Slam *Modon Missile *Fire Modon Beak Slam *Fire Modon Missile *Rocko Back-Jump Spring *Modon Spinhammer *Rocko Slam *Rocko Wheel *Rocko Ball Quotes Outside of Battle * "Aye aye, boss!" * "Eh? I feel like I know these two...Very...strange..." * "...Wolfember? What's that?" * "I'm...sorry, boss..." During Battle * "No one attacks my boss and gets away with it!" * "Ughhhh...I think I've acquired the diarrhea achievement..." * "The more I fight these guys, the more I keep thinking of new ways to hit them..." Trivia *Rocko's name means "a partner or bodyguard" in Scorpanese. *Rocko also protects Modon just like Rookie (Bowser) protects Popple. *Rocko's two team attacks with Modon is similar to Rookie and Popple's attacks, except Modon and Rocko add fire in their attacks. Modon Beak Slam, Fire Modon Beak Slam, Modon Missile and Fire Modon Missile (fire does more damage than normal) are more in attacks than Popple Head Slam and Popple Projectile by Rookie (Bowser) and Popple. *Rocko's attacks are similar to Wolfember's in the games Gregory and Fire have defeated him in.